Normal and hyperplastic human prostate and normal human bladder will be maintained as steady-state organ cultures. Various carcinogenic chemicals will be investigated in the organ culture system. Cultures showing a cellular response suggestive of neoplasia on treatment with carcinogens will be tested for tumor production in animals.